Ronbie Martin
Ronbie Martin is CJ's older brother and Mr. and Mrs. Martin's eldest child. He is portrayed by Max Ehrich. About Background Ronbie was born to Mr. Martin, a podiatrist, and Mrs. Martin, a real estate agent. He has a younger sister named CJ. He has Spanish heritage on his mother's side. He spent most of his middle school time locked in his room working on science fair projects. Because of this, he missed out on a lot of experiences he wished he hadn't. Personality Ronbie is always willing to help his younger sister and her friends. Despite his scary high school stories, Ronbie makes a pretty cool older brother. He also seems to be very serious about his school work, as he is usually seen studying. Episode Appearances History '100 Things to Do Before High School' On the last day of summer, CJ watches High School High Musical, and Ronbie tells her the movie did not correctly depict how high school was. He tells her how bad high school really is, which frightens CJ. When CJ tells her parents Ronbie had negatively described high school to her, Mr. and Mrs. Martin are angry and punish him. Later, Ronbie comes home from school and finds CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo in the house. CJ tells him what happened and explains how much trouble they would be in when Mrs. Knapp turned in attendance, but Ronbie tells her Mrs. Knapp never took attendance, which meant they still had time to get to school before they got in trouble. The three then get Ronbie to drive them back to Pootatuck. 'Start a Garage Band Thing!' He and his parents help CJ pick out a look for her Pootaroo music festival performance. Mrs. Martin is inspired by CJ's garage band and wants to get her own band back together for a reunion. The band's drummer is unable to make it, and Mr. Martin shows interest in taking her place, but he doesn't ask outright; instead, he drops hints that Ronbie picks up on, but Mrs. Martin does not since he had verbally declined playing in the band. Later, Ronbie and CJ both tell their mom that Mr. Martin wanted to join the band. He and his family attend Pootaroo and watch the musical acts. He cheers for CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo and can be seen being hugged by his parents. 'Run with the Bears Thing!' Mr. Martin hears that CJ is trying to conquer a fear and says he has no fear because he is a podiatrist and can't afford to be afraid. Ronbie challenges him, asking about Mr. Martin's feelings on CJ's doll Angelica. Mr. Martin claims he is not afraid of the doll, but jumps at the sight of it, which makes Ronbie laugh. Later, he helps his family as they assist CJ in coming up with a plan to talk to her crush. 'Be a Fairy Godmother Thing!' Ronbie volunteers to tutor students in US History at Pootatuck. At first he doesn't have any students, but Crispo agrees to get tutored because of he bad grades in history. Ronbie manages to get Mr. Bored to give Crispo a make-up test. 'Stay Up All Night Thing!' CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo are trying to stay up all night at the Pootatuck sleepover. They realize that Hader is trying to get them to sleep, however, so Fenwick lists some items they need to stay awake. CJ calls Ronbie, who is at home studying. He agrees to help and tells them he would get the items to them in half an hour. CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo start a pillow fight and sneak out of their rooms without anyone noticing and meet up again to wait for Ronbie. In an effort to stop the pillow fight and get the students to sleep, Hader gets Mr. Bored to read some Icelandic history over the intercom. CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo start to get sleepy and doze off. Ronbie manages to wake them, and delivers the items they need. Ronbie is leaving the school when he runs into his parents trying to get in the building. Though he doesn't think it would hurt if CJ missed using her retainer for one night, Ronbie agrees to help them get in to the school to give it to her. They get into the school and while they wait for Hader to fall asleep so they can get CJ her retainer, they eat some leftover turkey sandwiches, which helps them fall asleep. In an effort to not get caught, CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo scare Hader and cause her to scream. The students believe the janitor ghost is harming her, so they begin panicking as well. Their screams wake up Mr. and Mrs. Martin and Ronbie, who is pushed into the screen used for the film. The students think Ronbie is the janitor ghost and run out of their classrooms into the hall. 'Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!' In this episode, Ronbie is sick. His sister and father decide to care for a bag of flour for the day without destroying it. Mr. Martin drops his flour baby at work and goes back home to clean up before his wife sees. Ronbie thinks of it as cheating, but Mr. Martin says it's just a do-over. He drops the flour baby he had bought and immediately leaves to buy another. Mr. Martin returns to his home to get cleaned up again after dropping another flour baby and tells Ronbie he had bought eight more bags of flour. When Mr. Martin starts to feel like a bad father, Ronbie reassures him that he is a great father and tells him he can get another do-over. Feeling better, he picks up another flour baby, but drops it. He tries another do-over, but ends up knocking over multiple bags of flour. 'Find Your Super Power Thing!' CJ makes breakfast for her family in hopes that her super power is cooking, but when they don't like it, she becomes discouraged. Ronbie pokes fun at her bad cooking and has a fork thrown at him by his father. Her parents cheer her up with a hug, and when Ronbie complains he never gets hugs, he has a spoon thrown at him by his father again. 'Be a Mad Scientist Thing!' Fenwick realizes that the reason CJ does not want to enter the science fair is because she is afraid that she wouldn't live up to Ronbie, who won the fair three times when he attended Pootatuck. At home, CJ explains that every morning she wakes up and sees Ronbie's collection of trophies in his trophy case. When she tells her family she is entering the science fair, Ronbie gives her a project idea, but she lies and tells him she already had an idea of what she wanted to do. The day of the science fair, Ronbie offers to help CJ, but she declines. He tells her to not give up and turns to leave, but CJ stops him by expressing how hard it was for her when her teachers always brought up what a great student Ronbie was. She tells him she wanted to get a trophy like him, but he tells her to not be like him. In middle school, he says he spent a lot of time locked up in his room working on science fair projects. He tells her he is jealous of her because she and her friends were trying things he didn't get to experience in middle school, but wishes he had. He suggests that she do her project on the list and she likes the idea. After the science fair, CJ returns home and is surprised to find her trophy case filled with trophies. She finds out they're from Ronbie's collection with messages pertaining to her on them. Ronbie peeks into her room and tells her Bobo was going to be in his room on his trophy case for the night. CJ realizes just how amazing her brother is. 'Leave Your Mark Thing!' Ronbie talks with his parents and CJ about the gum wall at Pootatuck Middle School. 'Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!' Ronbie's girlfriend Becky breaks up with him and he mopes around and eats ice cream. The break-up is hard for Ronbie because it was his first. Later, when he is in a better mood, he goes on a smoothie date with Dina Smith. Relationships Family 'Mr. Martin' Ronbie clearly appreciates everything his father does for him and even mentions it to cheer him up. He and his wife consider Ronbie and CJ their perfect children. 'Mrs. Martin' Mrs. Martin cares for her son. Ronbie thinks she can get a little crazy at times, though it does not diminish his love for her. She and her husband consider Ronbie and CJ their perfect children. 'CJ Martin' Ronbie and CJ have a close sibling relationship with each other, and CJ is willing to call on her big brother if she needs help with problems at school or with the list. He is also shown to tease her at times. Romances 'Becky' Ronbie and Becky were dating for an unknown period of time. Ronbie clearly had strong feelings for her because he continued to mope around four days after she broke up with him. Mr. Martin thought she was nice at first, but called her evil after the break-up. 'Dina Smith' Ronbie gets casually dressed up to go on a smoothie date with Dina. Trivia *He has a driver's license and a car. ("100 Things to Do Before High School") *His father dropped him about four times when he was a baby. ("Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!") *In middle school he won the science fair for three years in a row. ("Be a Mad Scientist Thing!") *He uses a hair dryer. ("Survive the Virus Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing!") Gallery Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Martin Category:Recurring characters Category:Former Pootatuck Middle School students